In the field of integrated circuit (IC) devices, a broken ground connection (ground loss) can lead to incorrect and uncontrolled behaviour of the IC device. It is therefore desirable for any ground loss to be detectable in any IC device, and in safety critical applications (for example automotive applications such as engine control, anti-lock braking system (ABS), electronic stability program (ESP), airbag control, etc.), it is essential that the disconnection of a ground pin or bonding is detected in order to guarantee safe operation. Accordingly, such ground loss detection is a part of the ASIL (Automotive Safety Integrity Level) D requirements.